


自风暴中From the Storm

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roleplay, Sweet Talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 《审判》世界背景，前文还未搬运。





	自风暴中From the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> 《审判》世界背景，前文还未搬运。

他矮身从马上跃下，雨打在斗篷的兜帽上，街道积水的石板反射着城墙上稀薄的火光。卫兵在城门边站得笔直，锁子甲下缘坠着水珠，长枪尖端闪烁着甚于冷雨的寒意，同样的寒意也随雨水划过他手背的皮肤。远处，城堡高塔掩映在溟濛的夜色中，显得静默森严。  


他注视了城堡一会儿，想着它已和从前大不相同。寒夜给白色的外墙浇上一层沉重的灰暗，高窗后的烛火连成一线幽悒、孤独的微红。他牵马而行，没有走宽阔的主路，反而走向民屋错落的小道。大多商铺已经关门，一辆装满货物的板车停在酒馆后院，两个年轻男子正冒雨合力搬下一只滚圆的橡木桶。近处的男子怀疑地看了他一眼，他微微侧过头，让兜帽遮住自己的脸，只露出下巴。马轻轻打着响鼻，他踏过一片泥泞的水洼，牵着它朝城堡脚下走去，腰侧所绑的剑随步伐撞击着大腿。  


这一年的卡美洛王城风云诡谲。先是老国王突然离世，接着，是半年后阿古温亲王在古教支持下谋划的政变，两个领主发兵支持了他。王城一度失守，前公主登基加冕，古教祭司用魔法唤醒的不死骑士重现各地，一连发生了多起刺杀，几个掌握矿产的重镇遭到攻击。但最终，政变还是在一个月内被亚瑟王率领的王国守卫军平息。亲王斩首，公主叛逃，不死骑士消失于迪伊休拉之火的熄灭。但魔法残酷的杀戮和古教表露无遗的野心在许多人心中投下了新的仇恨和恐惧的种子。政变之后，以萨图恩为首的坚决反对魔法的领主获得了更多的赞同，士兵们期待国王表露出坚决和强硬，以给予他们度过艰难的信心。传闻莫嘉娜和摩高斯已经在伊斯梅尔以北的某地寻觅巢穴，筹备着下一场战争。  


骑士也少了一位。少的那一位，他的头衔许多贵族都不曾承认。有人说，正是新国王背弃了甄选提拔贵族子弟随侍的传统，削弱了旧臣的利益，才会招致领主们的不满；也有人说这是聪明的举动，新王的确早就该培植自己的势力，以防第二个阿古温这样的贵胄倒戈向古教。诸如此种议论，他连在边远要塞的酒馆里都已经听得足够多。  


雨被突然吹来的阵风刮进了兜帽，他拉紧斗篷，回头看了一眼，除了冷清的街道和淅沥的雨声，下城区民屋的门窗纷纷闭紧，曾经入夜后那点点宁和的烛光早已消失不见，数月前的恐惧还未从人们心中消散。  


他沿着墙根向城堡背后绕去，仆人和商贩通行的角门没有上锁，留出了一条隐蔽的窄缝。他算准了巡逻的时差，悄悄闪进门去，马不耐烦地甩着尾巴和头颅，雨水让湿漉漉的鬃毛紧贴眼睛。他安抚了它一阵，顺着墙角将它牵进马房安顿，拴在一垛草料旁边。此处的马房是给下人用的，搭着一顶木棚，没什么人前来精心照料，散发着雨水和粪便混合的气味。这样的天气，国王和骑士们的马夫想必正一丝不苟地清理马厩，检查马蹄，以防他们任何时候需要外出。  


马在终于干燥的空气中甩着脖子，水珠四溅。他静悄悄地离开，远远跟在两个同样以斗篷遮雨、提着水桶的男仆后面，溜进城堡塔楼。  


两壁燃烧的火把将走廊分割成一段段错落的光影，厚实的墙壁保护了城堡内的暖意。他一面小心躲藏，一面穿过阶梯，向西楼行去。此时此刻，见到那个人的意念强烈地占据了他的心脏。其实他本该走另一个拐角，按照计划，那里的卫兵和仆从已经被调开，但他不想那么做了。  


螺旋楼梯向下通往厨房和地窖，御医在楼上，仆人和卫兵的住处就在窄门后的另一侧。他想着这个时间那个人会在哪里，是该挑选一个地方等候，还是冒险地径直去寻找。  


但他没有等待多久，所想见的人就从旋梯上下来了。男仆步伐沉重，忧心的神色强压在平静的表情下。他端着盛布帛的托盘，原本准备转向长廊，临时又改变主意，向着旋梯前方的窗户走去。不顾冷风和寒雨，他推开窗棂，向庭院里探头查望，像在寻找什么，捏盘子的指关节绷得苍白。但最终什么也没有找到。男仆撤回脑袋，轻轻打了个喷嚏，在原地站了一会儿，低垂眼睛，抿唇思索，脖子上的那条围巾有些歪斜，他甚至都没有注意。  


他微微一笑。一动不动，藏在阴影之后，注视着梅林重新抬起头，端着托盘慢慢向自己走来。越来越近，越来越近。  


他闪身出去，一把抓住他的胳膊。梅林在错愕中被他猛地推进一扇半掩的门，手中的盘子跌落在地，发出哐啷声响。男仆扭动着试图挣脱他的钳制，走廊火把照不到阴影里，他锁住他的双臂，把他抵在墙上吻了上去。梅林挣动的手触到他斗篷上雨水浸透的潮湿，忽然安静下来。他就此向他压得更紧，夺取那慌乱惊讶的双唇间的温暖。他被冷雨沾湿的手指从梅林的双臂撤回，捧住他的脖子，握住跳动的温热的血管，在那血管有力的搏动下，一心一意要触碰到某样东西的焦渴稍稍缓和了，他深深地，缓慢地吻着他，不想停止，也不想分离，任凭这份罕见的任性从身体中充盈、溢出。梅林抬手向上摸索，揭去了他冷而重的兜帽，手指陷进他的头发，他的头发也打湿了，梅林又探向他的后颈和衣领，然后解开他胸前的绳扣，将这件浸雨的斗篷从他身上推去。  


他放开他的嘴唇之后，梅林静默了一会儿。  


“亚塔尤斯？”然后他试探说。  


他摸了摸梅林的脸颊，听着对方的呼吸在耳畔起伏。  


“你不该在这里。”梅林低声说，“在仆人这……”  


“没人会发现的。”他说，“嘘。”  


他再一次吻向他，但梅林侧头躲开。  


“那件事——”梅林说。  


“结束了。”他说，伸手扳过梅林的下颌，“暂时。”  


梅林伸手止住了他：“让我说完。你来迟了。你还好吗？”  


他绷紧了嘴唇。他察觉到男仆语气中掩藏起来的紧张，但一时不明白自己的心烦意乱是源自何处。  


“你为什么不问问他们同意了吗。”他说。  


“我不担心答案。”梅林轻轻叹了口气，“只要你按时回来。”  


他心想，因为你早已知道答案。因为你把路铺好在前，只等着我去走。  


“嘘。”他忽然说。  


走廊上传来渐近的脚步声，他向后用脚尖勾住木门，轻轻一带，光线收窄，直到门咔哒合上，他们完全被黑暗笼罩。  


“嘘。”他又说了一遍，吻住他的唇角，梅林战栗了一下，默许了他的动作。  


“谁在里面？”外面的人问。他听出那是另一个仆人，但他没有停止，他的吻沿着梅林的下颌滑向耳朵，梅林深深抽气，咽下抵到嘴边的喘息。  


“维斯帕！是我。”他尽力镇定地说，“我在找……东西。我把盖乌斯的臼杵弄坏了，想看看能怎么修补。”  


外面的人松了口气，转而换成一种严厉的口吻：“为什么总是你出乱子。国王在寝室里，你却在这乱跑，早该听我的建议，多派些个更有经验的……”  


“好了，”梅林轻颤着说，“我这就好。”  


他没有准备让他“这就好”。他吻着梅林耳根下方那块柔软的肌肤，手滑进男仆的外衣，搂住他的腰，将他的衬衣拉扯出腰带。  


“赶紧回去值夜，以免国王找不到你。”维斯帕说，“他对你太宽容了。我刚刚还听到寝室里有声音，万一他的杯子需要添酒呢？万一蜡烛不够亮了呢？那些北方的消息已经够他烦的了，为什么你就不能多动动脑子，在他处理公文的时候勤快点。”  


梅林答应着，忍受着总管的喋喋不休，双手放在他胸前，阻止他解开那根已经被扯松的腰带。  


维斯帕叹着气，踱步离开了。  


他轻轻叹息，抚摸着梅林的手臂：“你的谎说得真糟糕。难以想象他竟然被你骗了那么久。”  


梅林没有回答，他感觉到他眼睫的翕动和仓促的鼻息，梅林肯定知道他指的不是维斯帕。  


“国王在寝室里。”他笑了笑，贴近了他的耳朵，“国王知道我在这儿吻你吗？”  


黑暗里梅林的呼吸忽然变得急促，两手抓紧了他腰侧的衣服，轻轻吞咽，因急迫、或因情动而战栗：“我猜他不知道。”  


“像他那样的白痴真是绝无仅有，”他说，“一点也看不出谁在骗他……”  


“他不是白痴。他相信许多人。”梅林说，“即使得不到回报。”  


他的手指微微抖了一下，他立刻抑制住，不让梅林觉察出来。  


“亚塔尤斯，”梅林说，语气像在向他投降。他这么叫他的名字，像一个秘密，一个真相，而他为此愉悦，愉悦到几乎可以不计其中的心痛，“告诉我发生了什么？”  


_许多画面涌上心头。在洞穴里，他解下佩剑，卸去防御，走向火焰围成的圆圈。他们的身影从洞壁上浮现。证明你的真诚，他们说。我们知道你，两年前在亚德里安山谷，你的好意我们铭记在心。我的好意？他想。而他们继续说，我们只需确定你的确是艾莫瑞斯所说的那样真诚。_  


“我想你了。”他说，“所以来见你。”  


“不是这个。”梅林说。  


他没再开口。  


“想去打猎吗，”梅林说，抬起手臂将他拥住，手指轻轻地抚摸他的脊背，让他们的心跳贴在一起，“去埃斯蒂尔，或者更远一些，去波特里，我可以明天就安排。还得瞒着高文，要是他知道我们去了而不带上他，可就糟了。”  


“不。”他说。  


梅林不再提议，动作也停了下来。“他是个好国王。”他执着地说，“你知道的。”  


他不想知道这一点。  


“别再谈他了。”他干硬地说，“现在忘了他。只想着我。”  


梅林似乎是微微笑了，听起来却像叹息。他卸去腰侧的长剑，踢开脚边的斗篷，冲动地捉住梅林的手臂，吻了一下他的嘴唇，又吻了一下他的鼻子，他的手这回解开了那条碍事的腰带，不顾梅林的反对，滑进了他的裤子。  


“换班的守卫会经过。”梅林抵着他的嘴唇说。  


“那你就捂住嘴。”他不可理喻地答道。  


他把他已经微微抬起的部分捉在手里，轻轻揉握，很快便觉察出他为他变热变硬，正如已经打乱、加深的呼吸。  


“瞧你。”他低声说，“这是你的职责吗，为国王硬起来？他可不在这。现在你是为谁呢？”  


梅林急促地吸进一口气，双手抓住他的肩膀，头向后靠上了墙壁。他想象着他已经张开的双唇，就和每次他要他的时候一样，他的每一次呼吸，每一次吞入或逃出他口中的呼吸，细微的颤动，全都是因为他。  


“说出来。”他说。拇指揉擦着梅林的尖端，把玩他渗出潮湿的地方，就像把玩那把他贴身携带的宝剑的剑柄。他张开手掌，握住梅林的一部分，开始前后滑动，把他的潮湿抹上他的每一寸肌肤。  


梅林倔强地不予回应，或是害怕自己发出的任何声音。  


他收紧手指，他知道他在咬嘴唇了。他空余的左臂撑住墙壁，右手掌心的炙热应和着梅林的颤抖和搏动。他转动手腕，用不一样的方式强硬地继续，梅林放在他肩膀上的手现在几乎是在掐他，但他毫不在乎。  


门外突然传来锁子甲碰撞的窸窣，一连串靴子击打地面的杂沓，那群刚交换了岗位的卫兵正提着长矛从走廊的另一头三两走来。  


“停下——”梅林喘道。  


“我说了捂住你的嘴。”他说，然后他想起来他的围巾。他右手的动作丝毫没停，左手伸到梅林的脖颈后面，扯动环绕的红布，摸到他脊背上汗水的潮热。他将稍稍松解的围巾塞进梅林的牙齿，将他更紧地抵在墙边，右腿挤进他的双膝，迫使他发软的腿稍微分隔地站着。梅林微微向下滑去，他拽住他的衣服，把左臂垫进梅林的后背，拥抱着托稳他，一面更加凶狠、也更加温柔地控制和玩弄手中的东西，那种由坚硬和脆弱混合而成的矛盾，一面倾向前去，咬住了他的耳垂。  


梅林在他的怀抱中强烈地压抑地颤抖，手指深深陷进他的肩背。外面的脚步、压低的笑声、嘈杂的交谈声，一一从旁经过，但他的耳旁只有梅林咬紧围巾的压低的呜咽。  


他的牙齿轻轻碾磨，舌尖品尝着那片耳垂的充血和发肿，把呼吸吹进梅林的耳廓，然后他突然松开了他。  


_洞壁上的虚影凝聚成了实像，长袍巫师们相互簇拥着缓步走来。你独自前来，他们说，德鲁伊敬重你的勇气。他站在火圈中，以性命来证明自己的诚实。他对梅林说他不能让他跟着，政变虽已平息，城堡里却可能还有莫嘉娜的眼线，绝不能让她获知德鲁伊的位置，生命之杯的位置，她和摩高斯不会放弃寻找它，他们要小心，他们要瞒过她。但他没说，他更加不能让她抓住的是梅林的把柄。他要梅林待在城堡，要他暂时不要在除寝室之外的地方用任何魔法。王城一战后指望莫嘉娜对梅林的魔法无所察觉是不可能了，迪伊休拉之火的熄灭说明了一切。他随时会暴露，随时会被推向风口浪尖。古教在混淆，宣布他对所有魔法宣战，可悲的是，卡美洛饱经苦难的民众也希望他消灭他们苦难的根源。那不是魔法，但没人会听。萨图恩趾高气昂地在议事厅里高谈阔论，他憎恶他，甚至鄙视他，但却还要利用他，至少现在是，暂时是……德鲁伊凝视着他，仿佛在判断他和莫嘉娜谁是更好的领袖。我不是来带走生命之杯，或命令你们把它给我，我知道你们还不信任我。他镇定地说，我唯一的请求是你们将其好好保管，别让古教得到。我保证，仇恨和战争只是现在，不是魔法的未来，也不是卡美洛的未来。平静的火焰证实了他的诚实，他还活着就是他的诚实。德鲁伊在微笑，生命之杯听到了你的要求，他们说。_  


梅林不知所措地仍抓紧着他。他粗暴地将他推在墙壁，蹲下身去，扯下梅林的裤子直至膝盖。他推起他的衬衣，伸手到他胸口，围巾从梅林嘴里掉了出来，因为他哑声呼喊了他的名字。他揉捏着他胸前变硬的一颗，半跪在地，舌头裹住他前端厚重、光滑的部分，先是吸吮，然后吞得更深。  


梅林的手捧着他的后脑，手指缠绕进他的头发，像要推拒他，同时又要死死抓紧他。如何能在接近他的同时远离他？如何能毁灭一部分，而保护另一部分？  


他吞咽着舌头上沉甸甸的气息，逼至喉咙深处的压力使他眼角湿润。梅林忽然拉扯着他的头发迫使他后退，他还未及反应，梅林已经将他推倒在那团潮湿的斗篷上，不顾一切地吻了上来。  


血液在耳内嗡嗡激跳，他的肩膀撞在黑暗、粗糙的地板上，梅林的舌头莽撞地绑紧他，那搏动着的部分抵在他腰间。像正遭受某种激烈的折磨，梅林发着抖，把火热的自己整个塞进他怀里，接着溃散般地、缓慢地平静下来。  


他抚摸过梅林的发梢、鬓角和脸颊。他用掌心接住梅林的呼吸。他搂住他汗湿的背。  


“我想干你。”他听见自己说，“在他的床上，在他干你的地方。你想要吗？”  


梅林的手指攥紧了他的衣服，“干我，”他沙哑着答道，“他不会知道。”  


国王寝室里燃烧的壁炉、擦亮的杯盏像始终有人居住，也不像经过劫掠或践踏。即便他知道其中有一部分是在政变后重建的。  


他将他赤裸地压进床铺，烛火映照出苍白皮肤上所有的疤痕。他能辨认出几乎每一处的由来，最新的那些还留着浅淡的粉色，仿佛是来自鲜红的蜕变。  


梅林蠕动着为他展开，神态如此熟悉。他第一次拥有这具身体的时候，他们还没将一切说破。不需要说破，最好是隐瞒。他假装不知道他的魔法，从而也能藏住自己的心情。现在他带着那种变化了的，却依旧汹涌的心情推开梅林的双腿。梅林伸手触碰到他，烛火在他眼睛里，在他皮肤之下，氤氲的柔软的光。他俯下身，以嘴唇追逐，不厌其烦地吻着他，指尖划过平复的凸起的伤痕，摩挲它们的长度。  


他再次直起身，摸着梅林左腿上一道有拇指长的疤，抵紧入口，将自己慢慢地推进他体内。梅林包含住他的头端，张开嘴喘息，克服那种紧张的羞怯，然后容纳了他硬挺的、急切的躯体。他开始移动，一寸一寸拓展，将潮热的欢愉推向梅林身体的每一个角落。  


“他干得怎么样？”他说，“他操得你更爽，还是你更喜欢我？”  


梅林攀紧他的腰，无意压抑自己的呻吟，却对他的问题默不作声。他执着地固定住他的下颌，捉住他的眼睛。  


“承认吧，”他说，“他比不上我。他永远不可能像我一样。”  


梅林在他手掌之中。抬起的眼帘下，那眼眸划过一线伤感的动容。  


爱、愤怒、彷徨和悲伤。他要将一切告诉他，又要将一切瞒住他。欢愉像一种惩罚，持续不断地堆积，将他送上寒风凛冽的山峰。  


他只是沉默着抿住嘴，扣住梅林的髋部，不断进入、占有，让炽热的快感闪电般穿过所有绷紧的肌肉。  


_他在怒吼，剑深深刺进骑兵的甲胄。眼角的余光里，那道瘦削的身影不知从何处溜出来，跳出了他们的防守圈，只身冲进战场。我必须去，梅林说，只有我能干这件事，只有我能解决迪伊休拉之火。但不是现在，不是这样，你这笨蛋，他在脑海里怒喊。盾牌上重重的一击，阿古温在城墙高处站着，他的亲舅舅，嘴角挂着微笑。他父亲的石棺被砸碎成段，雕像的头颅被阿古温放在墙头，摇摇欲坠。他看不见莫嘉娜，他的姐姐，还有摩高斯，那个祭司。她们中一定有人正在地穴里守护着那丛带魔咒的火焰。他试图再寻找梅林，到处寻找。他不见了。接着他看见了远处那个笨拙闪躲的背影。他丢下剑和盾牌，高文和帕西瓦尔在他旁边，他捡起弓箭，爬上高处，搭箭引弓，瞄准梅林身旁每一个威胁。一箭射中了脖子，再一箭是锁骨，他的手稳得丝毫不震。但他还不够快，还需要更快——梅林跌倒了——或者比跌倒更严重，因为他腿上正插着一柄弧形的匕首。他一箭射穿了那人的手腕，而梅林爬起身，用力拔出匕首，拖着那条流血的腿向地穴跑去——_  


他突然停下了。  


“离开他。”他说。  


梅林凝视向他，胸膛依然在起伏，脸颊依然潮红，但情欲的阴云突然从他的眼睛里散去。那双眼睛闪烁出细微的光芒，不是魔法的金色，是另一种光芒，就像忽然有所了悟，解开了这一晚所有的谜。  


“离开他，跟我走。”他强硬地又说一遍，“现在就走，离开城堡，离开卡美洛。”  


“现在就走？”梅林静静地问。  


“为什么不？”他反问，“为什么要留在他身边？”  


梅林仍然安静地看着他。  


“瞧他让你受的伤。”他说，抚摸他身上崎岖的疤痕，“他根本不在乎你所受的痛苦——”  


梅林抓住了他的手，先是按着，再紧紧握住。  


“不。” 梅林说。  


“不？”他说，听出了自己语气中的颤抖。他挣开梅林的手，将他压进床铺，深深操了进去。梅林呻吟了一声，而他往深处顶，不理会他夹杂呜咽的喘息。  


“他什么也没有给你，”他俯身在他耳边，“自由，安全，地位，什么都没有。他是个伪君子。一个不值得信赖的人。他杀过巫师，现在他还要发动对魔法的战争。离开他。”  


离开他。离开他。离开他。  


跟我走。  


去某个无人知晓的地方。  


梅林用手臂环紧他的脖子，拉住他贴近自己，那双紧闭的睫毛闪着湿润的微光。他从他体内滑出，席卷而来的痛苦让他开始颤抖，梅林更紧地抱住他，抱着他翻了个身，将他压在他瘦长但温暖的躯体下。  


“我不离开。”  


“我发誓。”  


他低声凑在他鬓边：“亚瑟，我永远不离开。”  


他怔怔地感受着梅林的气息，那气息坚定不移地环绕着、包围着他。梅林吻了吻他的眼睛，抚慰他的皮肤、乳尖，用手指帮助他释放。  


他忽然醒悟自己刚才做了什么。  


“对不起。”他捂住双眼，压抑着那缕沙哑的啜泣。  


梅林抱着他，像永远稳定、永远坚固的山峦环抱住海上肆虐的风浪。他在他不动声色的温柔中碎裂成片。他想问问梅林为何能如此坚固又如此柔软，如此伤痕累累，又如此完整无缺。  


他仿佛也一点点被修复。在他身上自始至终存在着的力量中，有一部分与其说来自爱和坚定，倒不如说是来自最深的，最无力的恐惧。  


但他不该怀疑。不该犹豫。  


梅林会抓紧他。  


他也会。  


抓紧他。  


自火焰里。  


自风暴中。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 注：亚瑟的假名亚塔尤斯Artauis来源于一位凯尔特神，有研究者认为传说中亚瑟王的形象可能由真实历史人物亚瑟和受膜拜的神祇亚塔尤斯糅合而成。文中设定这是亚瑟和梅林外出而不想透露真实身份时所用的假名。


End file.
